


The Youthful Dragon

by TheTimeTraveler24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Julian Albert, Gen, Harry Potter Books Are Real, Lawyer Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTraveler24/pseuds/TheTimeTraveler24
Summary: After Harry Potter defeated Voldemort on 2 May, 1998 at the Battle of Hogwarts, the remaining Death Eaters were rounded up and put on trial. The night before his trial, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass ran away. Under the guises of new names and looks, the two traveled the world until years later, Astoria returned home. Meanwhile, Draco changed his name to Julian Albert to become a muggle scientist. In 2015, he finds himself moving to Central City to become the new Metahuman CSI Specialist for the Central City Police Department where he meets Barry Allen. A year later, aurors turn up to bring him back to England for his long awaited trial.This is the story of that trial and what happened next...





	1. How it Came to Be

“You know why you’re here, Mr. Malfoy?”

Draco leaned back against the wall of his cell. “I aided the dark wizard known as Voldemort during the second war. I never showed up to stand trial, despite Potter’s promise to give a testimony to help lighten whatever sentence.” He tilted his head. “I guess you can add that I probably risked exposure to the magical world with the events of the past few months. Savitar and Alchemy and all that rot.”

His interrogator did not laugh. “Mr. Malfoy, I don’t think you understand why it is that you are facing here. Harry Potter claimed that you were innocent at the trial you missed  _ eighteen years ago _ . Most of the wizarding world finds this suspicious. If you were truly innocent as Mr. Potter claimed, why did you run?” She cleared her throat. “There’s talk of the imperious curse.”

Draco scoffed. “Of course there is.” He looked at the woman interrogating him. “I swear to you that I never put any unforgivable on Harry Potter. Not that it matters. You want to know why I ran? I didn’t need to be cleared of charges by the Ministry. It didn’t matter anymore. Who would ever look at me again without a quick glance at my arm to see if I really had one of these.” He pulled up his left sleeve and showed her the faded Dark Mark. “Who would ever hear the name Malfoy and not instantly think Death Eater? You should understand, Granger. Potter hates the positive attention he gets. Why would I want the negative?”

Hermione crossed her arms. “I got married, Mr. Malfoy. Besides, as your lawyer, it’s Mrs. Weasley to you. I don’t think I have to remind you that I’m only doing this for you because Harry asked me to.” She looked down at her notes. “Harry is willing to testify for you again. His statement will help you with the war crime charges. Your wife has also volunteered to testify for you. That may or may not help your case for the past eighteen years. Perhaps you wouldn’t mind elaborating on your time on the run with Astoria Greengrass?”

* * *

_ "You’re nervous.” _

_ Draco turned around to see his girlfriend wrapping a soft cotton robe around herself. He shook his head. “I’m not nervous about the trial,” he said honestly. “I know Potter’s going to be able to pull it off and get me cleared of charges. That’s not what I want. No one in this world is going to believe for a second that I’m innocent.” _

_ “You never even committed any crime!” Astoria said in outrage. “Harry Potter himself knows that! The fact that he’s even  _ willing _ to testify in favor of you should speak volumes to the rest of the world.” _

_ “Harry Potter has  _ publicly _ announced Ginny Weasley as his girlfriend, but when you read the papers you still see them writing about how Potter’s shagging Granger,” Draco snorted. “It doesn’t matter what they rule at my trial. I will always be a Death Eater to the rest of the world.” He looked her in the eyes. “To be honest, you shouldn’t be seen with me. You’ll just get dragged down with my name.” _

_ “I guess someone’s just going to have to keep you floating,” Astoria teased. She looked at the clock and cursed. “Damn, my mum’s going to kill me if I don’t go home soon. One more month and I’ll be seventeen.” _

_ “Don’t go,” Draco murmured into her hair, pulling his girlfriend close. “Stay here.” _

_ Astoria giggled. “Draco,” she whined. “I can’t!” She tried halfheartedly to pull away. _

_ “What if we ran away?” Draco whispered. “We could become new people. Change our identities and be normal.” _

_ Astoria stopped struggling. “What like become muggles? Draco, no offense, but I don’t think you’d last too long as a muggle.” She thought for a moment before listing off various muggle things. “Do you know how to drive a car? What about kitchen appliances? Do you know how to use anything to make food?” _

_ “Well, no,” he admitted, “but I could learn. You took Muggle Studies, Astoria. You could help me. Besides, they’ll look for me, but why would they look in the muggle world?” _

_ Astoria bit her lip. “Draco, we’d be on the run for the rest of our lives! I don’t want that. And… and I want to have a child someday. How could we send them to Hogwarts if we’re supposed to be on the run?” She looked up at him worriedly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to drop that on you. Not right now I don’t want a kid. Just… just eventually. I didn’t scare you off with that, did I?” _

_ Draco kissed her. “No. When you want that kid, just tell me. I wouldn’t mind having a kid with you.” _

_ “Okay!” Astoria gave in. She laughed. “Okay, let’s do it. Could we go to France? I’ve always wanted to visit Paris.” _

_ “Paris it is then,” Draco agreed. “I know we have a property there, but that would be one of the first places they check for me.” His face fell. “We’ll have to buy a house.” _

* * *

“Astoria came up with the idea to open a new account at Gringotts,” Draco explained. “She went into my vault over the next few days before the trial and withdrew almost half my money. She had the goblins make sure the money couldn’t be traced back to Draco Malfoy’s vault. We opened the new vault under the names Anna and Tommy Grey.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Huh. Never quite struck me as a Tommy.”

“Anna Grey had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes,” Draco said rolling his eyes. “Tommy Grey had a healthy tan and mousy brown hair and brown eyes. Quite the opposites of Astoria and I.” He closed his eyes and continued. “Anyway, the night before the trial, I had aurors escort me to Diagon Alley explaining that my dress robes didn’t fit anymore and I wished to purchase new ones. I withdrew a substantial amount of galleons. Probably enough to pay for my robes six times over.” He smiled in remembrance. “Astoria flew over at midnight and we packed a few of my things. We left to go to the other English branch of Gringotts to convert the money I had taken out that day into muggle currency. Changed our appearances, Astoria created our fake IDs and passports, and then we bought plane tickets to France.”

* * *

_ “Merlin! It’s beautiful!” Astoria gasped. _

_ They were staring up at the massive structure that was the Eiffel Tower. _

_ “Muggles built this without magic!” she gushed. “Can you believe that? It’s so impressive, Draco, isn’t it? The most I’ve built is a tower of blocks when I was a toddler.” _

_ Draco had to agree with her. The muggle structure was quite impressive. Considering they had to make it without magic, he could admit that he himself wouldn’t get very far. _

_ “We’ve been here five times already,” Draco pointed out. “It hasn’t gotten any less impressive, I promise.” _

_ “But, Tommy!” Astoria whined. “I don’t care! It looks so pretty. I could look at this every day and not get tired.” _

_ “Tourists, huh?” a man asked from behind them. He had a french accent and was dressed almost too business like. He held up a pair of photographs. “Seen anyone that looks like this?” _

_ Draco glanced at the pictures and his heart stopped. One was of himself and his mother, though she had been cut off. The other was of Astoria and her sister who had also been cut off. _

_ “Nope,” Astoria said, popping her p. “You might have better luck if you have a news station do a report on the television.” _

_ The man seemed to scrutinize them carefully. “What are your names?” _

_ “Anna and Tommy Grey,” Draco snapped. “Would you like our social security too?” _

_ “No need to be rude,” the man sneered. He looked taken aback. “I’ll be on my way then.” _

_ “Social security,” Astoria praised. “Good one. Very muggle.” _

_ Draco pulled her back down the street towards their hotel. “Where do you want to go next?” _

* * *

“We left Paris that night,” Draco explained. “I was sure the man that had asked about us was an auror and even though we had made sure to sound like muggles, I couldn’t take the chance that we might slip up.”

“Where did you go then?” Hermione pressed.

Draco smiled faintly. “Astoria wanted to see the seven wonders of the world. We went to India to see the Taj Mahal. We stayed in India for a while I think. A month or two. We went to Italy next and saw the Colosseum. We stayed the longest in Italy. Almost two years. Went to Mexico to see Chichen Itza. Three months. Took a break from sightseeing and decided to spend a year in New York. We picked the worst bloody year to go though. The Dark Lord and the Death Eaters weren’t any better than muggles! What the hell is wrong with people, Granger?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “What did it take for you to finally get that in your head, Draco?” she asked plainly. Rolling her eyes at his incredulous look, she added, “I’m not completely caught up in American muggle news. Nor magical to be frank.”

“Airplanes in buildings, Granger!” Draco exclaimed. He shook his head. “It was awful. I mean, you can’t possibly know how many times the Dark Lord tortured his followers with the cruciatus, but even then I could watch it knowing it would stop. Snape had potions for them to heal them and they would be fine in a few days. But that day, Astoria and I watched the television like the rest of them in horror. The American aurors couldn’t even do anything to help. I mean, besides making sure nothing else got taken out when the towers fell.” He stared at the table.

* * *

_ “Draco!” _

_ Said man jumped in alarm when he heard Astoria yell for him. He rushed into the small living area of their apartment. _

_ “What? What’s wrong?” he asked breathlessly. _

_ Wordlessly, Astoria pointed at the television. Of the two towers on screen, one was smoking. _

_ “-possible malfunction with the navigation controls-” _

_ “-is not in the flight path of any-” _

_ Draco stared in shock as one of those muggle airplanes flew straight into the building. “Dear merlin, what was that?” _

_ “I don’t know!” Astoria said. “They think there was something wrong with the navigation or something. What in the-” she shrieked. _

_ A second plane hit the other tower. _

_ Draco glanced from the screen to Astoria with wide eyes. “Astoria what is happening? I’m not great with muggle stuff.” _

_ “Two airplanes just crashed into the World Trade Centers,” Astoria said hysterically. “Draco, planes are not supposed to do that!” _

_ The couple sat on the floor together, Astoria in Draco’s lap with him hugging her close. Astoria whimpered every time the news channel replayed the video. _

_ “Earlier today two planes crashed into the World Trade Center in New York,” the news reporter said. “A third plane crashed into the side of the Pentagon and a fourth plane is believed to have crashed in Pennsylvania.” _

_ “What’s going on?” Astoria cried. _

_ “The planes are believed to have been hijacked and the air force is-” _

_ “Muggles did that?” Draco exclaimed in astonishment. “What the bloody hell…?” _

_ “Good evening. Today, our fellow citizens, our way of life, our very freedom came under attack in a series of deliberate and deadly terrorist acts. The victims…” _

_ Draco and Astoria remained attached to the television the whole day and watched the story unfold and unleash all the horror it could. _

_ “...defend freedom and all that is good and just in our world. Thank you. Good night. And God bless America.” _

_ Finally peeling their eyes from the screen, the couple stood up. _

_ “I’m tired, Draco,” Astoria mumbled. Her hair fell over her face, though Draco could see the red eyes and tear streaked cheeks. _

* * *

“We moved out of the city after that,” Draco said. “It was hard on Astoria. And me, but more on her. Months later we continued our tour with Machu Picchu in Peru and Christ the Redeemer in Brazil. I did enjoy Brazil. Right, er, we went to Petra in Jordan, then to see the Great Wall of China. We actually went to Berlin, Germany, after we finished our tour. Couple months after we moved there, Astoria told me she was pregnant. When Scorpius was born, I told Astoria to go back to England and claim I had kidnapped her. Or that she tried to follow me and ended up getting stuck in Germany. I don’t know what she told you people.”

Hermione flipped to a page in her notes. “Astoria Greengrass appeared in the Ministry of Magic on 23 August, 2006 at precisely 8:17 in the morning. She had an average sized trunk with undetectable extension charm, her wand, and a newborn baby boy.” She looked up at Draco. “Ms. Greengrass was rushed to St. Mungos to make sure she was healthy and the baby was also healthy. Healers confirmed her and the baby’s health. Daphne Greengrass was called to watch the baby as Astoria stood trial hours after her arrival. Ms. Greengrass claimed she had no idea where Draco Malfoy was or what alias he might be using as he never told her that. She admitted to going willingly with Mr. Malfoy and confirmed Scorpius as his son. She testified under Veritaserum that no illegal acts were committed by herself or Mr. Malfoy to her knowledge besides false name and running from the aurors. She provided pictures and a list of previous housing arrangements as an alibi and proof of where they had been the past few years.” Hermione slid a few of the images towards Draco for him to see. “I agree, Draco. Brown hair doesn’t suit you. This dirty blonde look is much better.”

Draco gave her a dirty look. “What else do you want from me? Granger, I just want a normal life. Okay? I had that back in-”

“You mean, running around as a forensic scientist trying to catch…” Hermione paused to check her notes again. “Metahumans? From what I understand, they would be no-maj’s with abilities? How is that a normal life, Draco?” She raised an eyebrow. “How did you get on that path in the first place?”

“I decided to get a muggle job,” Draco said simply. “I could live off my money for the rest of my life, sure, but I wanted my son to inherit a substantial amount. Again, who would look for me in a muggle job? So I started researching the muggle criminalistics and criminology fields. I much prefered the field work, so I stuck with criminalistics.” He smiled slightly. “I created my credentials and eventually, I wrote a paper for the University of Oxford under the name Julian Albert.” His smile fell. “I got a little cocky. There was a rumor circling in the muggle world of a powerful object and since I tried to keep up with some stuff in the magical world, I heard rumors of a Philosopher's Stone. Potter was quick to deny them and investigated into it. He claimed it was just that. A rumor, but I thought if I could find it and hand it to the aurors myself, maybe all would be forgiven.” He sighed unhappily. “I gathered a search team to go to the Indus Valley. We found it, but… I woke up the next morning in a hotel room. The rest of the search team was dead. I couldn’t go back to the Ministry with the stone like that, so I packed it away and left for the states. Three years after that, I found my way to Central City.”

* * *

_ “You’re a… metahuman CSI specialist?” Captain Singh asked, frowning at the application he was given. “Julian Albert, is it?” _

_ Draco, aka Julian, nodded. “That would be correct, sir. I’ve been studying metahumans since they first started showing up. For the most part, Central City is where the metahumans are. I’d like the opportunity to work with you and assist against the threat.” _

_ “Well we have a CSI already,” Singh informed him. “Mr. Allen has always given good reports and gets his work done on time. I do think it might be helpful to have an expert on metahumans though. Ah! Allen.” _

_ Barry Allen had burst through the door. His eyes widened when he saw Julian. “Sorry, Captain Singh. I didn’t realize you were in the middle of something. Uh, I have that report you wanted about that husk.” _

_ “Husk?” Julian repeated curiously. _

_ Singh took the report from Barry. “And?” _

_ “There’s definitely human DNA on the husk,” Barry answered. “I ran it through every database we have access to, but unless it’s from a criminal or someone in the system… no idea who it is yet.” _

_ “Missing persons?” _

_ “Checked it. No one matching the husk’s size.” _

_ “Perhaps you’re looking for a skin shedding meta,” Julian cut in. He raised an eyebrow. “I am a metahuman specialist of course. I might be able to assist you.” _

_ “Congratulations, Allen,” Singh said. “You’ll have a lighter workload. I suppose we’re going to be hiring a metahuman specialist.” He missed the look on Barry’s face as the young CSI took in the meaning of the sentence. _

_ Julian’s eyes narrowed. Barry looked downright irritated that he was gaining a labmate. _

* * *

“So you got a job with the Central City Police Department?” Hermione clarified.

Draco shrugged. “I suppose I did. I worked with Barry for months. He didn’t like me, and I didn’t like him. He reminded me of Potter. There was a blatant disregard for the rules. He was always late if he was ever in the lab, and Singh let it go. I tried to get him to quit his job once. He asked me to lie about one of his friends. She… she started to develop metahuman abilities, and I saw her. It was stupid and petty of me, but I did get him his job back.” He looked up at Hermione. “I guess that’s about it. What happened with the Flash and his team isn’t really my secret to tell.”

Hermione looked satisfied. “I think that’s all, Draco. The Ministry isn’t concerned with your American antics. Any questionable evidence against you can be written off as meta activity. If needed, we can always spin the story that you were a meta who wanted to know more about yourself and others like you. My biggest concern is the fact that you ran. I can get the charges against you as a Death Eater dropped. You were acting under duress and fear for your life and your parents’ lives. You running is challenging. It places some doubt that maybe you might be guilty of the Death Eater charge. I got statements from your previous living sites Astoria mentioned. Everything about your time on the run points to a quiet muggle life. I might be able to spin the CSI job as community service,” Hermione said thoughtfully.


	2. Visitation

While awaiting his trial, Hermione pressured the guards into allowing Draco visitation rights. Astoria eagerly rushed to the cell Draco was being kept in.

“Draco!” she exclaimed. “Are you alright? How was America? You became a muggle CSI?”

“Slow down,” Draco laughed. “Merlin, Astoria. I’m fine. America was… it was an adventure. And yes, I did become a muggle CSI.” He snorted. “I probably could have gotten this trial over with years ago and become a wizard CSI.”

Astoria grimaced. “Oh please no. CSI is a much safer job than an auror. Honestly. We ought to learn a thing or two from muggles. Such as CSIs who don’t go into the line of fire.” Her face brightened. “I brought someone to see you! Scorpius? Scorpius, come on!”

A young boy with platinum blonde hair walked towards them. He looked at Astoria uncertainly. She smiled at him happily.

“Miss Hermione is going to get dad cleared tomorrow,” Astoria explained. “He’s finally coming home.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I take it you’re friends with Granger?”

Astoria blinked. “Hermione? No, not really. Scorpius, Rose, and Al frequented the day care center at the Ministry. Rose is Hermione and Ron’s daughter. Albus is Harry and Ginny’s son. We get along for our children’s sake, but it’s difficult at times.”

“Hi,” Scorpius mumbled to Draco.

* * *

_ “You can’t keep coming here,” Astoria hissed as Draco flooed into the house she lived in. “The aurors will catch you one day!” _

_ “Astoria, it’s my son’s birthday,” Draco said seriously. “I’m not going to miss wishing him a happy birthday.” He looked at the stairs to the second floor. “He in his room.” _

_ “Yes, but Draco, he doesn’t understand why you aren’t around,” Astoria said quietly. “He’s quite jealous of the other children. The other day James Potter-” _

_ “Potter?” Draco asked in surprise. “James Potter?” _

_ Astoria rolled her eyes. “Harry Potter’s eldest. James Sirius Potter. Anyway, the other day, him and George Weasley’s twins were making fun of Scorpius because of you. Harry Potter was there, he was mortified I think. I’ve never seen him get so angry before. He threatened to snap their Firebolts and set them on fire.” She shook her head. “Luckily, Scorpius has some friends, but he still doesn’t understand why you can’t be here.” _

_ “I’m in England now,” Draco assured her. “I worked on a paper for the University of Oxford. You ought to bring him over. We can be a family. Go out for dinner?” _

_ “No,” Astoria said firmly. “Draco, if you want to be a family, you’ll turn yourself in. I’ll never tell the aurors where you are, I promise, so if you want to keep running, you can, but there is no family between the three of us. Scorpius is five years old now. That’s old enough to start retaining memories.” She crossed her arms. “I have to do what’s best for my son, Draco. Make your choice. If I come back and you’re still here, I’ll know you chose us. If you’re gone… don’t come back. Please.” She walked up the stairs, leaving Draco standing in stunned silence. _

_ A light went off in Draco’s head. He went back through the floo and once home, dialed the University of Oxford. _

_ “I’d like to organize an archeological search team to find the Philosopher’s Stone,” he said in a rush. “I have the funds for it. I just need a team.” _

_ He wasn’t going to stick himself in prison. Not now. Not when he needed to be there for his son. The Ministry would be all too eager to welcome him with open arms if he was able to remove a magical object from muggle possession. _

* * *

“Scorpius, it’s so good to finally see you again,” Draco said with a smile. “You’re starting Hogwarts this year, right? Are you excited?”

Scorpius’s face lit up. “I can’t wait! Al said his dad is going to give him his invisibility cloak. We’re going to use it to get back at James this year! Rose doesn’t think we should sink to their level, but her dad said James probably deserves what Al and I can throw at him.”

Right. Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. Scorpius had two close friends that Draco didn’t know anything about.

“Sounds like fun,” Draco said halfheartedly. “Do you play quidditch?”

Again, Scorpius looked eager. “Yeah! I’m a chaser. Mum said you played seeker for Slytherin.”

“Did she? Well, I did end up making the team my second year,” Draco said, wincing in remembrance of the broomsticks that bought him that spot.

“Rose and Al drag me along for some of the mini games their family plays,” Scorpius continued. “Rose and I play chaser, and Al plays seeker. He’s  _ almost _ as good as Mr. Potter, but Al still thinks he’s better than his dad.” Scorpius shook his head. “Sometimes he can be real thick.”

Astoria smiled. “When dad gets out, we can have Rose and Al over for dinner. Oh, your Aunt Daphne is going to take you home. I’ve got to work on the trial with Ms. Hermione and dad.”

When Scorpius had gone, Draco’s eyes narrowed. “What are you doing, Astoria? The last time we met, you told me to stay away.”

“Unless you turned yourself in!” Astoria pointed out. “You’ve done that, and Hermione and Harry are going to free you. You’ll be able to come home to us and we can be that family you wanted.”

Draco snorted. “Astoria, I didn’t turn myself in. The aurors  _ found me _ in Central City. If I hadn’t been found out, I would still be there. I made a name for myself and I had a life.” He shook his head. “My friends don’t even know where I am! I could only leave them a note saying I was returning to England. When I am free, I’m going to return to the states.”

Astoria glared at him. “What about Scorpius? You need to be his father, Draco!”

“He seems to be okay without me,” Draco said icily. “And you were okay with me leaving when he was five! When I left that day it was to go back to my house and call the University about a search team. We went in search of something called the Philosopher's Stone. I thought if I brought that back and kept it out of muggle hands, the Ministry would forgive me and I could restore some good to the Malfoy name. Instead, I ended up the sole survivor of the team and I had no idea what had happened.” He closed his eyes. “I fled to America and I ended up meeting some good people who helped me be better. I made a promise to one of them and I can’t keep it if I’m being kept in England. Scorpius is my son and for that, I’ll love him no matter what, but I cannot stay here.”

Astoria nodded slowly. “Of course. I see. You’re still the selfish, self-centered boy from Hogwarts then. Good luck getting cleared then. I think it was my testimony that might cement your freedom.”

* * *

“She’s not going to help us,” Draco said as soon as he met with Hermione. “Astoria is going to testify against me.”

Hermione inhaled sharply. “Please allow me the belief that perhaps you said nothing to offend her?”

“I use to visit them a few times every year,” Draco said, ignoring Hermione. “The last time was on Scorpius’s fifth birthday. Astoria told me I could either turn myself in or leave them alone forever. Obviously, you know what happened, but she wants me to just be a part of their lives like it was nothing. I can’t do that. Not anymore. To be quite honest, I don’t think I even love her anymore.”

“Caitlin Snow, right?” Hermione asked, checking her notes. “Your arrest record says you were saying you needed to help her.”

“Yeah,” Draco said with a wistful look. “Caitlin has some issues she needs help with.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Hermione said briskly. “Astoria bailing on us is fine. She’s my witness, so I can opt to not call her to the stand.” She stood up. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Remember. Stay focused. You did nothing wrong, so you have nothing to worry about. A lot of the Wizagamont is made up of people who support Harry. At least a fourth of the Wizagamont will vote for you based on the fact that Harry himself is willing to speak for you. Harry and I both think that we can get the rest of our votes with a sympathy angle. A lot of current members know someone or was someone who was held captive during the war. You were a different kind of prisoner of course, but it think it will still get enough votes. The rest will depend on your testimony. Susan Bones, who’s really taken after her aunt, will definitely ask you about your stance on various reform bills and acts from after the war. CARE is the Concern and Registry of Elves. That’s one of mine. It ensures the better treatment of house elves. Harry worked on the Order of Merlin Act which allowed halfbreeds to earn any class of Order of Merlin. The Muggleborn Equality Act organized a group of experienced witches and wizards to gather all the first years together once a week and allow them to practice spells from their school books before they go to Hogwarts. Right now Harry is working with Lavender Brown in pushing a bill for Equal Rights for Werewolves. It will make it easier for werewolves to get jobs. Those are the main ones you should know.” She gave him a tight smile as she left the cell block.


End file.
